fanonlodgefandomcom-20200213-history
Daijinn
The Daijinn are a strange race of energy beings that have only been recently discovered in the galaxy. They are few in number, existing only in isolated pockets in a mysterious sub- sector of space known as the Shroud, named do to the fact that the entire sub- sector lies within a massive nebula. Biology/Appearance The Daijinn have a similar appearance to humans, but with light grey skin, blueish lines of energy in place of veins that glow through their skin, and crystalline growths instead of hair. The Daijinn's genetic makeup has been identified to be based off some sort unknown element in the form of plasma, in the same way humans are composed of carbon and water. This explains their appearance, but it does not explain just how this species could have come to be, and the Magos Biologicus suspects they may be a created life- form. Another strange aspect of the Daijinn's biology is the phenomenon they call "Surging". Apparently, like the Eldar, the Daijinn experience a much broader emotional spectrum than humans. However, whenever a Daijinn experiences a strong negative emotion (Like anger, grief, hatred, etc) it manifests physically. The Daijinn's skin turns a deep bronze, his/her "energy lines" glow orange, and their "hair" bursts into flames. In this phase the Daijinn are extremely dangerous due to the fact that while Surging their speed, strength, and endurance have tripled. Meanwhile, inside the Daijinn's body, catastrophic explosive reactions are taking place, to the point where the Daijinn will start to literally burn up. If pushed to far, a Daijinn can combust into a superheated explosion that can vaporize anything within a 7- foot raidius. Due to that fact that they are basically time bombs waiting to go off, has made many wonder what sort of life form would be engineered to be living explosives. This has caused many to believe that the Daijinn are some sort of created life form, although who created them and why is still a mystery even to the Daijinn. It also should be noted that plasma weapons have a curious effect on Daijinn, as shooting a Daijinn with one can cause them to combust automatically. This is because the Daijinn atomic structure is charged with energy, and it is theorized that a Daijinn could be used as a living battery. Technology The Daijinn are in some ways more advanced than the Imperium and in other ways less. Most of this tech is suspected to be "leftover" by the Daijinns mysterious creators, which would explain seeing as most of the Daijinn's technology is on par or below the Imperium's standards. Some of their more advanced tech includes: Null Drives A Null drive is a much like a teleporter, only it can dematerialize an entire space craft and all it's occupants, then re- materialize it at another location. While this is much faster and less dangerous than warp travel, a Null drive has a limited range and takes a while before it can reset and teleport again. Hardlight Blades These weapons are only used by the most honored among the Daijinn, as these swords areas rare as they are deadly. A Hardlight Blade usually comes in the form of a dagger or sword, the blade of which is made of "Hardlight" a strange form of crystallized energy that if made into blades has nearly twice the killing power of a monomolecular blade. This is because a Hardlight blade cuts molecular bonds, disentigrating the atomic structure of an object as it cuts. Novaguns These are similar to plasma weapons, only instead of shooting energized shots, a Novagun fires a continuous stream of superheated plasma, combining the aspects of a plasma gun and a flamer. While they only have a short range, Novaguns make up for it with the abiilty to burn through most materials within a few seconds. However, if used for to long, a Novagun can overheat and explode. Society Daijinn society is clan- based, revolving around family (Daijinn reproduce in the same way humans do) and status within that family. Family realationships are held dear due to the fact that Females are very rare, and only 1 out of 20 Daijinn are born female. Each can holds dominance over a different part of the Shroud, but inter- clan wars are not actually that common. In fact, the Daijinn are a calm and measured people, which is more out of necessity due to the fact that can "Surge" out of control if they become to emotional. Each clan is divided into 4 different castes: Ruling Caste Made up of the leader of the clan, the Patriarch, and his children and wife. The Patriarch is the leader of the clan. Also included into this caste in are the Patriarch's father or even grandfather. Becoming the Patriach is a simple matter of sucession, the Patriarchs oldest son becoming the next Patriarch. Warrior Caste The Warrior caste is made up of Daijinn that have sworn loyalty to the clan's Patriarch. This caste makes up the clans millitary forces, and while not having strength in numbers, make up for it in skill and determination. Also, within the warrior caste is an elite sect of warriors known as the Janissaries. The Janissaries are responsible for protecting the Patriarch and his family. Engineer Caste The Engineer caste maintains and repairs the Daijinn's precious cashe of super- advanced technology. They are considered to be an integral part of the Daijinn species well being, even more so now that new species have discovered their existence. Mystic Caste The smallest caste, the Mystic caste makes up the religious aspects of the clan. Each Mystic is a psyker, responsible for preserving the history of the Daijinn and teaching the traditions of the Daijinn to the newer generations. In addition, there are also War Mystics, who fight alongside the warriors, using their psychic abilities to wreak havoc upon the enemy. Religion The Daijinn beliive in a pantheon of three gods known as the Divine Beings, the Preserver, the Savior, and the Destroyer. In their creation myth, It's said that this galaxy was created by a strange race of beings, who left almost imedently after it's creation. To safeguard their creation, they left the Divine Beings in their stead. The Preserver, who was to enforce order and peace, The Destroyer, who was to obliterate any threats to the galaxy, and the Savior, who was to protect the fledgeling races of the galaxy. In order to do this, The Savior created the Daijinn, who's purpose was to be the Divine Being's servants throughout the Galaxy. But tragedy struck when a great cataclysm banshed the Divine Beings from this plane of existance, leaving the Daijinn lost and alone. The Daijinn still wait for the return of the Divine Beings, believing that when they do, then they will be restored to their place as protectors of the Galaxy. The Mystics teach this story still, and since they are psykers, are believed to be blessed by the Divine Beings. It is believed that these "Divine Beings" are in fact the creators of the Daijinn, and that this Cataclysm may have been the Fall of the Eldar, which banished thousands into the Webway. However, this still does not shed light on just who these mysterious creators are. Military The Daijinn do not have a combined military, rather, each clan has it's own Warrior Caste, which serves as a sort of private military. While these castes are small, they are made up of highly trained warriors. Daijinn are masters of close- combat, weilding a power weapon in each hand. Also, the Daijinn have a few specialist units: Janissaries Janissaries are the elite among the elite, charged with safeguarding the clan's Patriarch. They use weapons such as Hardlight Blades and Novaguns, as well as a special weapon known as a Bladestaff, a short pole with a power blade at each end. War Mystics These Mystics are trained exclusively fight on the battlefield. They go into battle unarmed, unleashing the unstable energy of their bodies to release energized firestorms and blasts of radioactive plasma. Notable Clans Clan K'Dathar The largest Daijinn clan, they where the first to be attacked by the Imperium, who destroyed one of their villages. The situation escalated even further when word reached Patriarch N'Saro that the "invaders" were kidnapping children. Daijinn children are rare, so to kill or kidnap one is considered to be a unforgivable crime. Now, Clan K'Dathar wages war against the Merilian Guard, stiking at their footholds within the Shroud. Clan A'Saraph This clan was attacked by the infamous Blackteef Tribe of Orks, in which Patriarch S'Kaen was killed along with a most of his Janissaries. Now understrength, this clan is led by "Matriarch" A'Sphera, the late patriarch's wife. Clan S'Kanos This minor clan has ventured outside the Shroud countless times, where they came into contact with Tau. The Tau almost immedently tried to convince the Daijinn to convert to the Greater Good, and for reasons unknown the Daijinn did. Clan S'Kanos now follow the Greater Good instead of the Divine Beings, and are considered to be radicals and madmen by other clans. Relationships with Other Species (feel free to add your own factions) Blackteef Tribe The Orks of the Blackteef, in their neverending quest for more "Blaasty Dakka", have attempted hundreds of raids into the shroud. Some of these have been more fruitful than others but in general the Hardlight Blades and Nova Guns of the Daijinn are some of the most prized energy weapons amongst the Blackteef. In particular, Turrd-Lu Tenent Snazz has become obsessed with Daijinn weaponary and has managed to loot a very large Hardlight Blade for himself after killing a Partiarch and his entire Janissery guard "single handed". (If one dosen't count a small swarm of bomb squigs as help) The Vakerian Guard and Merilian Guard The manufactorum in the Merrilian sector and the bio weapon facility on Vakerso needs the gas of the nebula to make them. The Vakerian Guard first led the expedition into the shroud picking up the land they decided to make a small FOB for the workers and tech priests to do what was needed. The 2nd Vakerian dropped onto the planet first as the Valkiryes and fireflies flew down, pilot's reported buildings in the distance. A firefly flew over with a scout squad it was going to deploy to investigate, the pilot reported back with. "I see humanoid figures running around wait im going to go lower... with blue lines shining. Im putting her down on a field other side of the village" The scouts never reported back but las gun fire and numerous screams and explosions were heard. After the base was set up they classed the village as a hostile zone. Being a drop regiment the 2nd commander utilised the aerial vehicles bombing the area the firefly 'Vakerian Salamander' dropped numerous Incendiary bombs. Trooper Gasron the 2nd regiments main man was seen charging into the area dragging through the smoke a Daijinn child. The child was taken by the Inquisition who deemed the shroud an Inquisital area after numerous men of the squad who followed the Inquisitor died the air was found to have some unknown material that rebreathers couldn't counter. The Vakerian and three regiments of Merilian could breathe on planet. The inquisition ordered the Merilian guard regiments to defend the area. Quotes By: "We shall leave your bones for the beasts to crack!" ''- A Janissary Warcry ''"Come Unbelivers! Face the fury of the Divine Beings!" - War Mystic S'Pharen About: "Oh shit-" - Last words of an Imperial Commissar who killed by a Surging Daijinn "Dem flamiez iz getten all angry! RUN FER IT!" ''- Ork Shoota Boy of the Blackteef Tribe ''"KRAA! Flaming Humans? Feed them to the Dark God like the rest!" ''-'' Hyak Raider "Keep'em at range then you won't have many problems, their guns dont have the range that ours do. But let them get in close range you're screwed. Make'em angry and you can lose a whole platoon." - Captain in the the Merilian Guard (feel free to add your own) Category:Xenos Species Category:40kfan